


Orange is the New Merlin

by lamerezouille



Series: Camelot-land Comment-fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is in prison, and it's all Morgana's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange is the New Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Orange Is The New Black AU_ ([here](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/29729.html?thread=547617#t547617))
> 
> All my apologies for the inevitable white-washing that happened while putting Merlin characters in OitNB.

It was all Morgana's fault, of course it was. It was her who had given up Gwen's name to the police, and it was her who had dragged Gwen in the whole drug thing in the first place. It was all Morgana's fault and Gwen hated her.

But then, why-- _why--_ couldn't she keep her _\--her and her breasts and her legs and her...--_ out of her fucking mind?

She tried to rationalise it. It was the coldness of this place, it was the claustrophobia, it was the loneliness... Or maybe it was just that Arthur was far and being a prat about the whole prison thing. But if Gwen had to be honest with herself, it was one thing, and one thing only: she wanted to lick Morgana's pussy very, _very_ badly.

She thought of doing it when she saw Sophia and Vivian in the bathroom, she thought about it when Annis served her a tampon-flavoured lunch, she thought about it when crazy Elena asked her to be her wife.

She thought about Morgana's cunt so much, in fact, that when she finally, finally saw it again, on the floor of the prison's church, illuminated by bad neon light, she felt a little blinded by it.

It was different than it used to be. Morgana obviously didn't have the time or the means to prim it as prettily as she used to. The hair around the labia was wild and unkempt, and so dark against Morgana's creamy thighs, Gwen felt like taking a bloody picture.

‘What the fuck are you waiting for?’ Morgana complained, wiggling her toes in a manner Gwen tried not to think as cute. ‘Eat my fucking cunt, you bitch!’

Gwen smiled and obeyed. She might hate the girl, but she definitely loved her pussy.


End file.
